


The Slave With No Name

by Nefarious_Writings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, Slavery, Submissive Hux, au in an au, drug mention, possible drugs in future, slave!AU, slave!hux, this took a shit ton of reserch, tragic hux backstory, we need more slave hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefarious_Writings/pseuds/Nefarious_Writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been a slave ever since he could remember. Now working on a farm for a relatively nice master, Hux is about to discover that a certain Knight of Ren takes a liking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selling Geldan Sun-Apples Is A Hard Business.

Hux stood by the deck post, looking out over the farmland. It was beautiful. He had spent months and months working on the land here, getting the soil fertilized and ready to be used for harvests. Then he had planted each individual plant, getting up at the crack of dawn to tend to his beautiful growing seedlings. Now they where flourishing bushes, trees and shrubs, green and fertilised, ready for picking. With beautiful coloured fruits, lushes herbs and succulent vegetables. Not a single rotten vegetable or fruit was in sight, and the animals wouldn’t dare touch his herbs. The fields where beautiful under the early sun, its light yellow rays hitting hux’s pale, freckled face. It was finally time to reap what he sowed and gain profit from his year of hard work. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy hand clasping his shoulder, then a man standing next to him. He was older, with smile lines and grey hair that fell in his eyes. His ears too big for his face, along with his rather pointy nose and chin. He wore a white collared shirt, and a grey vest that covered his large round belly. All accompanied by dress pants and shiny black shoes, thinly framed glasses resting on the end of his nose. “Sir, im sorry, I will get back to work now-“ Hux spoke, about to step away when the man stopped him with his words. “You did well, Hux, like always.” The man lived up to the lines on his cheeks, smiling warmly at Hux. “You will get paid well for your work on this harvest, you and your men.” The man let go of his shoulder. “but for now, you better get back out there and do what you do best.” The man looked back over the harvest, the sun slowly rising over the hill behind it. “Yes, Sir.” Hux nodded and was quick to walk down the stares from the deck and towards the gate to the fields. 

Hux was a slave, yes, but not like any other slave. He was one of the lucky ones, as his ‘master’ (though the old man preferred to be called ‘sir’) was kind to him and the rest of his workers. Hux never knew his family, or parents, he didn’t know anything about himself. From what Sir had told him, he didn’t go into slavery till he was around 6 years old, which is when he assumed his mother or father abandoned him. Then he spent what he could remember of ages 6-12 as on bored a smugglers ship, mostly used for manual labour and for cleaning. Though he did remember a few happy moments of that part of his life, where he was taught how to use weapons by one of the smugglers, a Twi’lek woman. She was as close as he got to a mother. Or at least something like one. 

The smugglers mustn’t of needed or wanted him anymore, and dumped him on Zygerria, a slowly rising to power slave planet. Then from ages 12-18 he was a slave for a Zygerrian man, forced to dress in reveling clothing and dance for most of those years. When he grew older, treatment became worse. He gained nasty scratches and scars, and was used in many ways more than dancing. 

Hux knew he was an expensive slave, and the most practical type of slave for him to be would be a entertainment or pleasure slave. He was ‘beautiful’, although he never saw himself as that. He was human for a start, which is a rare type of slave to find after the fall of the empire, even maybe dating back to the clone wars. His rare hair colour, flaming red, also made his price tag that little bit bigger. His pale, freckled skin, jaw bones, cheek bones and eyes also made him a more expansive purchase, as he was classified as ‘beautiful’. Even out of the slave world he would be considered attractive. 

It was normal for a master to have the more expensive slaves to wear reviling clothing, and be put on show or used like a pleasure toy (like how his old master treated him), but Hux’s new master saw past that. He saw Hux’s brains and attention to detail, how he could walk into a room and own it. He was skilled at organisation and getting people to listen to him, even for a slave he could easily sway the opinions of other masters or get other slaves to treat him as such. Hux was also quite smart, great at math and language. Hux’s new master believes that all his traits where part genetics, part upbringing from when he was a child smuggler. 

Hux walked down the dirt road, opening the gate to the first plot of land that contained Fruit trees. Since it was time to collect most of the produce from the farm, he walked past many other slaves who where collecting the fruits and putting them in baskets. Most of the workers on the produce part of the farm where Twi’lek, Togruta and the occasional humanoid or droid. Hux was one of 6 humans on the farm, he worked with a human girl, while two human men worked on other parts on the farm and the last human girl was more of an entertainment slave for guests. Hux’s master wasn’t interested in what his old one was, thankfully, and only had three slaves used for entertainment, and they only preformed or where put on show when guests came.

Hux thanked and greeted the other slaves as he walked past them, soon making it to the next gate. 25 fields of fruit, vegetables and herbs later he was at the final paddock. He reached up and plucked one of the golden apples from one of the trees that lined the field, observing its bright golden glow. It was a Geldan sun-apple, it was the fruit that made them the REAL money, the money that was used to fund this whole operation. You didn’t think Hux’s master was a sweet old man, did you? No, he was big in the world of drugs, you see. Geldan sun-apples where a fruit that was made into a syrup, that syrup was then added too Fizzyglug. Fizzyglug was an alcoholic beverage once served a long time ago, back before the rise of the Empire. The drink went extinct, along with many alcohols and drugs, till now. Fizzyglug was a drink that one would tend to drink when having or taking death sticks. Most poured the death stick liquid into the beverage, then drank it. Geldan sun-apple syrup was then added to enhance the affect of the drug, making it taste stronger and work faster. 

Geldan sun-apples, death sticks and Fizzglug where all but nonexistent for a while, till they started to slowly reappear underground at the rise of the First Order. Hux’s master grew Geldan sun-apples, the fruit used to brew the alcohol and one of the ingredients to create death sticks (a chemically altered plant). The fruits and the chemically altered plant would then be shipped off to two other planets, one in hutt space and one in a neighbouring system. Hux’s master would request his pay and a small shipment of death sticks, along with the alcohol and syrup for himself. They were the only planet in the galaxy to grow the fruits and the plant, so the drugs and alcohol where rare to find, and by default expensive. They grew other foods so if in the unlikely event of their ship being raided or stopped, all they would find would be produce. 

Hux was one of two people that could work on the Apples, since he and the other worker could be trusted. The field that contained the chemically altered plant was worked on underground, and only by other trusted slaves that hux hadn’t ever met. Those slaves stayed underground, out of sight and freedom. He only knew that 10 people worked on the plant, two of them the other human men. 

Hux put the apple in the bag he had slung over his shoulder, carefully collecting the rest of the crop from that tree. His other workmate, a human girl named Phasma, joined him. “Good morning.” He greeted, glancing over his shoulder to look at the woman. She was tall and thin, with tanned skin and platinum blonde hair. She, like hux, wore ragged clothes, a back basket and was bare foot. His master didn’t give slaves shoes, since they were not going to be going far. “God morning.” She spoke back, walking to the other side of the field to start picking the fruit from there. 

\---

When it was finally Hux and Phasma’s time to get first meal, they where both incredibly thankful. They were lucky, yes, to only have to work on one field, but it was the biggest field, and on one tree at least 20 apples grew. Each apple had to be picked gently, and placed back into the basket gently, so they did not bruise. If the apples where to bruise they wouldn’t be so sweet. Hux and Phasma walked back through the fields, passing the other workers who had just finished their first meal break. Once that had made the long trek back to the house, they left their apple bags by the door to be collected when they got back. 

The house was grand, with beautiful staircases made of marble, giant rooms and grand fire places. It was old, and to hux’s memory it used to be a palace of some sort. The mansion had 40 bed rooms, 10 bath rooms, 3 kitchens, 5 dining rooms, 11 living rooms and 5 studies. The building was made of stone marble, with the most beautiful architecture Hux had ever seen. Most windows where stained glass, with intricate patterns and designs created on them. The tiles all had faint details on them, no matter where they were in the building. The walls where covered in beautiful wallpapers and paintings. Glass and crystal chandeliers hung overhead, and the door handles and any metal in the house was coated in gold. It was beautiful, stunning, something hux could only dream of living in.

There was another small house outside; it had 4 bed rooms, with each room having 20 beds. Two bed rooms where for the males and the other for the females, each gender also getting its own bathroom. That house was wooden and old, the whole life of the building had been for slave housing, it was hidden behind some tall trees. The wood was rotting, and the paint on the inside was flaking. They had carpeted floor, but it was ratty and disgusting. Hux and Phasma, along with the other slaves lived there. Although they lived there, they ate inside the mansion, the 5th dining room to be exact. It was located at the back of the mansion, on the west wing. That room was out of the way, and away from Hux’s master or any of his guests. 

Hux and Phasma left the apple bags at the door, stepping inside through one of the back entrances to the dining room. It was an open plan to one of the kitchens, with only a long island bench separating the two rooms. This room was just as beautiful as the rest of the house, with white tiled floors and detailed ceilings. Simple glass bulbs hang overhead, shinning artificial light on the light blue painted walls. Hux and phasma collected one of the meals on the bench each, sitting down on one of the many lunch tables that covered the room. Most of the tables had at least one person on them, most sitting in their work group. Phasma let out a small sigh when she sat down, hux keeping his posture perfect and straight while she slumped on the table. “I wish we had shoes.” She murmured, peaking under the table to look at her dirtied feet, small cuts and callous’ littered her thin foot. “Sir doesn’t give us shoes encase we try and run, you know that.” Hux responded calmly, picking up the plastic fork they had been given and picking up some boiled space carrot, putting it into his mouth. “I know.” The blonde sat upright again, picking up her own fork and picking at her meal. 

At the end of lunch Hux and Phasma walked over to the dirty plate pile, placing their dishes on top of the others. They approached the door, about to collect their apple baskets when a Togruta girl approached them, gently taking hux’s right arm. “Hux, Sir wants to see you.” Hux nodded and turned to phasma. “Do you think you can take two baskets?” he asked. She smirked as a response. “I know I can take two baskets, just go.” She shook her head and ushered him off. Turning on his heal Hux followed the girl out of the dining room and into the actual house. The girl, woman, was Togruta in species, her skin pale orange and her head tails a white and lime green. She wore a silk blue skirt that went down to her knees, and a white collared shirt with no sleeves. Her head tails where decorated with gold chains, just like the rest of her body. Hux followed her through the maze of a house, then walking into the grandest living room. His master stood in the centre, dressed in his best clothing with not a hair out of place. “Hux, We have guests coming today, important ones. One of the entertainment slaves has fallen ill and I want you to take her place. I know you don’t normally do this, but you will only serve as a butler of sorts. I have an outfit in one of the spare rooms you can use, Lula here will help you dress.” He paused a moment, taking hux’s appearance in. “Have a shower, shave, get dressed. You will be staying in that room while the guests are here, too, so make yourself at home.” His master smiled reassuringly at Hux. Hux hated this. “As you wish, sir.” He knew why he was chosen, He was beautiful and rare and listened to orders. He only hopped no one coming took a likening to him, and none of them stayed the night. 

Hux was taken to his temporary room by Lula, it was up a flight of stairs and at the end of the hall. It was a smaller room, well, small for this house. It had a window, a full body mirror, a bed, a night stand and a chair. The carpet was red and soft under hux’s dirt covered toes, and the pale yellow walls shone in the sun light. “I will wait here for you to come back, The bathroom is across the hall, three doors down.” Lula had a soft voice, very calming. She was no entertainment slave, but a maid. “Thank you.” Hux spoke, nodding politely at her then made his way to the bathroom.

Everything was white, the tiles, roof, floor, ceiling, everything. The only thing that wasn’t blinding hux was the gold taps and knobs, towel rails and door handles. It was quite large, beautiful like the rest of the house. Hux went straight to the showers, striping of his ratty, filthy clothes and turning on the water. Hux made the water scolding, stepping in through the steam and into the water. It felt magical to have hot water wash over his body again, the heat burning his skin raw. A satisfied groan left his lips, his head tilting back and under the water. The feeling of heat wash over his skin, the feeling of water trailing down his back and chest was something Hux hopped he never forgot, the burning only bringing more satisfaction too him. He washed his hair with some shampoo he found, then decided to shave. He shaved in many places, more than just his face. After all he didn’t know what he would be showing off, and he was taught no one likes a hairy slave. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist, walking out of the bathroom and towards the bed room again, water dripping off his still damp skin. As promised Lula was waiting, sitting on the bed next to what Hux assumed was his new clothing. A light blush dusted her cheeks at the sight of Hux and his bare chest, standing she turned, picking up what he assumed was the shirt he had to wear.

Once hux was fully dressed he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He had a collared, pressed, clean white shirt with the sleeves rolled up loosely to his elbows and it tucked just as loosely into his pants. On his legs he had black dress pants, nicely ironed and stiff. He was bare foot, to no surprise. A thin gold chain hugged his neck, sitting almost like a collar. On his left hand he had a thick gold bracelet, with thin chains that connected to rings he had on his middle and pinkie finger. He had a gold chain connecting from one belt loupe to another on his right side, the chain reaching just above his knee. He nodded in approval and turned back to Lula. “Thank you for helping me dress, now, we have a job to go to yes?”

Hux and Lula walked down the halls and staircases, into a small room that was connected to one of the grander living rooms. Inside where three trays, two holding food and snacks while the other held glasses and an unopened bottle of wine. Lula took the two food trays gracefully, making it look effortless. Hux picked up the other, balancing it on his fingers and the ball of his hand. He opened the door for Lula, walking out behind her into the lush living room. Both of them moved gracefully and fluidly, their backs straight and shoulders squared. The room was big, with high ceilings and a giant window being used as a wall on the east side of the room. Natural light flooded in, making the white wallpapered walls glow. A glass chandelier hung overhead, small dots of light created by its crystals. The wallpaper held secret, intricate details, similar to the giant rug on the floor underneath. It was black marble, with a beautiful golden rug covering most of the gigantic room space. In the centre of the room was an oak table, with matching mahogany chairs. People sat at the table, his master, Hux noticed, at the head. There where uniforms, yes, black and grey uniforms. What stood out the most was a figure looming beside the table, it was tall and dark, even looking at the thing made Hux’s hairs stand on end. 

Once Hux and Lula approached, they placed the trays on the table, but a hand touched Hux’s lower back to stop him stepping away with Lula. Thankfully it was his master. “Hux, will you pour me and our gests a drink?” Hux responded with a curt nod and a quite “Yes sir.” The convocation between the people at the table resumed, Hux now noticed the badges the people held, First Order. He poured them each a drink into silver wine glasses, placing the cups in front of each man and woman. There were three people in total from the order, without the masked figure standing beside the table. How rude, Hux thought, to be in someone’s home and refuse to sit with them. Hux was unsure if he should offer the masked creature a drink, but thankfully the being shook its head no. Hux gave it a small nod and placed the last, empty, glass on the table with the wine bottle. Hux stepped back with Lula, hands behind his back while he listened to the conversation. 

From what hux could pick up, the order seemed to be making an agreement with his master and co partners. They could continue their trade as long as they would also help the order. The conversation went on for quite some time without either Hux or Lula moving an inch. Lula’s gaze was focused on the ground a few meters in front of her, while Hux’s was on the wall before him. Hux felt eyes on him, and it annoyed him. He knew none of the officers where looking at him, so it would have had to have been that masked creature. What was under all those robes? And why was it so interested in him? Hux had a feeling he was going to find out.


	2. Black fabric really doesn't do much to cover one's body.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo decides Hux's wardrobe needs an update

It turns out the guests didn’t leave. And wouldn’t be for three days. At least. The First Order was interested in something on this planet, Hux couldn’t be too sure as he was a slave and no one told slaves anything. His best bet was mining of some sort, the slave trade or just using the planet as a training ground for troops. It was barren and sandy. There was little to know water, no mountains and no forests. There was sand, stone and grass. Hux had strong opinions on sand, it is cores, rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Sand was all Hux had ever really known. Sand, space and machines.

Hux showed the guests to their rooms, helped serve dinner, assisted the guests how they wanted, and retired for the night. Thankfully he didn’t have to share a bath room with anyone, unless someone where to go out of their way to go to HIS bathroom.

The next morning he woke up just before sun rise, since that was when he normally woke. He knew the maids, butlers and entertainers did not normally wake this early, but this only gave him more time to shower. Hux was quick to get to the bathroom, taking his towel with him. Once he was safe back in the bath room, he stripped of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The familiar feeling of hot water rushing down and over his skin sending a happy shiver through his body. Hux let his mind shut off while he stood under the water. This was his place, his time. He wasn’t a slave in here, he wasn’t something pretty to look at, he was Hux. He was himself. Hux focused on the feeling of the hot water scolding his body, and the sting when it fell into his eyes. He let it burn him, turn his skin red and raw. It reminded him he was human, not a robot or plaything for someone who was deemed better or with money.

Half an hour later he shut the water off, stepping out into the steam while wrapping a towel around his waist. When he was back in his room he was greeted by, yet again, Lula. Her cheeks became rosey and she averted her eyes, now focusing on the duvet she was sitting on. “Hux.” Her tone was soft, smooth and calm. “Master Ren requests you wear something different today.” She said, looking to her left at the outfit beside her. “Who is Master Ren?” Hux asked, eyebrow quirking up in question. “Master Ren is one of the members of the First Order that stayed the night.” She began. “The man who was wearing the robes was Master Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren.” She informed Hux, standing from her sitting position on the bed. He had heard about the nights of Ren, briefly. They where a group of powerful force wielding sith, they had rampages and where very powerful weapons for the First Order. So, the elusive being was Master of the nights of Ren, hm? Interesting. Hux nodded. “Alright, what is it Master Ren wants me to wear?”

Hux twirled In front of the mirror, Lula had been kind enough to help him dress again today, as he found the chains irritating and fiddley to put on. Around his neck was a thick gold link chain that surprisingly didn’t way his head or neck down in the slightest. Hux had a piece of black fabric covering his butt and his front, connected by a chain wrapped loosely around his waist. The fabric reached halfway down his shins, and was silky soft on his pale skin. Under the fabric he had tight fitting underwear that cupped his genitalia, connected to a thin ribbon wrapped around him just below the chain. He had thick gold bracelets around his wrists that felt like something similar to shackles. Finally, his hair was made to look perfect, with an intricate gold dragon nestled over his ear as an earpiece. He looked too nice, too… Reviled for his liking. Lula smiled. “You look nice, Hux.” Which only made him scoff. “Thanks but no thanks.” He told her walking to his door and twisting the handle open.

Hux and Lula where to serve the guests their breakfast in their rooms, which mean Hux had a chance of being alone with the masked creature, dressed like this. Lula and Hux took two trays each, all the meals different. Another maid had asked the guests what they wanted for breakfast, it seemed, since Lula and Hux both hadn’t asked such a question. Lula took the two meals on the third floor; Hux took the meals for the second floor. The first guest he served was a woman, she had blonde hair, tied back tightly into a pony tail. She thanked Hux after having a nice long look over his body. Then Hux knocked on the door to the second room. It was one of the larger rooms, at the end of the hall. He knocked twice, before the door opened without anyone’s assistance. After stepping in, he noticed a table close to the door so he left the food there, turning on his heal without even looking to see who he was giving the food too. Suddenly he froze. It wasn’t his choice of cores, he was forcefully frozen in place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure move toward him, till it came into view in front of him. The cloaked being stood before him, and Huxs eyes moved from the beings feet to its face. HIS face. Hux knew It was a being he saw yesterday, it was master Ren.

Ren had an odd face, it was pale and soft looking, with a few beauty marks to make it that little bit imperfect. He had a slightly larger nose, and odd ears that where almost covered by his hair. His hair was dark and luscious, with soft curls framing his face. His eyes were also dark, with small flecks of gold dancing across the lower parts. His eyes where larger, innocent looking. He looked young, not what Hux had expected. “Master Ren.” He spoke, keeping his bland expression present. The man before him smirked, looking Hux up and over. “You look nice, I asked your master to dress you in your best clothes.” The knight had a deep voice, it was almost comforting. Which was odd. “Of corse, Master Ren, I dressed how you want me too.” He told the Knight, keeping his eyes trained on the knights own. Hux wondered how many different shades where in the knight’s eyes, he noticed the dark brown, it held an emotion he couldn’t read, along with one he could. The force around him suddenly disappeared and he found himself being able to move again. Hux rolled his shoulders and neck a little, trying to get the stiffness out. “You may leave now.” The Knight told him, an odd smile on his plump pale lips. Hux nodded. “Yes, Master Ren.” He turned on his heal and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

He found himself thinking about the Knight as he walked back to where he would meet Lula. He found himself thinking about the knight all day, actually. He spent the day cleaning and helping the guests when asked, which wasn’t often at all. Around lunch time he was called up to a room on the third floor. It turns out the guests wanted some… lubricant. It was the high pony tail woman with a man, the man had light brown haair, nowhere near as nice as the Knights. Hux cursed himself for thinking about the knight again and went to get the guests what they wanted. The rest of the day was nowhere near as eventful. He was able to eat first meal with Phasma, and she had a lot to say about what he was wearing. It was reviling, to say the least. Thankfully they lived on a desert planet that was quite hot, so Hux didn’t feel cold in the slightest. Phasma laughed at first, till he told her who made him wear it. Phasma shut up quickly and started asking all kinds of questions.

Phasma’s family was all killed by the First Order when they raided her village when she was young, she was only 14. She had managed to hide away, only to be captured by slave traders. Phasma was used as a pleasure slave, mostly because of her species, in brothels and bars. At one point she was a slave in hutt space, which made Hux wounder. She and hux would exchange stories of their lives all the time, so this was no exception. “He was.. handsome. But when I first saw him he was cloaked and wearing the most ridicules mask, though he was intimidating.” Phasma smiled. “Really? Tell me more about his looks.” Hux sighed, giving into his friend. “he had pale skin, and beautiful eyes. For some reason he had perfect hair, even after sleeping. His hair looked soft, I wonder how soft it really is..” Phasma was smirking now, giving hux that look. The look she gave when a couple was being obnoxious or someone was day dreaming about someone they loved. It was like a smirk, with a little annoyance and a little bit of knowing. Hux hated it, he decided. “What.” He asked, coldly, glaring. She shook her head and sat back from her leaning position on the table.

The day continued as normal, Hux helped serve dinner, the knight watched him through his mask the whole night. Hux swore he could feel him smirking, like he was happy to make him uncomfortable. He dared to give the knight a death glare, which only made the Knight tilt his head to the side, the action almost dog like. Now that Hux thought about it, he was present for dinner, but didn’t take off his mask, or sit? Was Kylo there only as a body guard? Why didn’t he eat with the others? Dinner went smoothly; it was mostly talk about the deal the order was planning to make with his master and his co partners. It was quite boring, really, and Hux zoned out after only a few minutes. Once the dinner was over he helped clean up the table and floor, hoping to avoid any further interactions with the knight.

 

\---

 

The next day Hux again had to serve the knight his breakfast. This time he looked at what he was serving. It wasn’t food he had seen often, as it was considered more of a meal someone from the inner rim would eat. It was rich in vegetables and meat, unlike the food normally eaten by someone who grew up in spaces like wild space, hutt space, or in the colonies outside of the Rim. People from those places had a diet rich on fruits and wheat, with little to no meat or vegetables. Then again, it depended on what species you where. Hux had eaten mostly bread and fruit in his life, like most slaves did, and had never had the luxury of tasting meat.

He didn’t even knock this time, as the door opened itself as soon as he grew near. Hux assumed Master Ren was using the force. He walked in and placed the meal on the table, yet again being frozen in place. He was facing the door this time, when the figure of Master Ren moved before him. He was only wearing an undershirt and black tights, unlike yesterday when Hux saw him in his robes. “You can ask me to stay, you know. There is no need to freeze me.” Hux told Ren with a little bit of an attitude. “I know, but then its no fun.” Ren only responded, smirking. How irritating it was, Hux decided.

The knight irritated him greatly, as there little meeting continued Hux noticed more and more. For example, Hux had noticed Ren has three different shades of brown and one shade of green in his eyes, each time he saw the other in his room Ren would have less clothes on, Ren had 5 moles on his face, he was incredibly fit and he also disliked mushrooms. How did he know this? He would always leave the mushrooms on his plate when Hux came to pick it up.

He had only seen Ren in a towel today, which wasn’t as bad as Hux would have liked. Ren was sculpted like a god, with ever single muscle on his body defined and prominent. But, his hair did look ridiculous when wet. It stuck to his head and made his large ears stand out more than normal. Hux sincerely hopped that Kylo would be leaving soon, after all, it had been four days of this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where i am going with this fic, so, if anyone wants to help me out and give me idea's...?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! how did i do? so much research went into this chapter alone- i like how its going, and think i will continue it. i promise the next chapter will have a lot more kylo in it and a lot less facts! possible sexy hux slave time?


End file.
